


Too Tired

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra calls Kara freaking out at two in the morning because the person she's with is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired

Kara’s ringing phone wakes her at two in the morning, “Tell Astra she’s a dead alien,” Cat grumbles behind her.

She’s barely pressed the phone to her ear when Astra’s panicked voice registers, “I don’t know what to do,” she sounds close to tears. “She can’t keep any food down, her skin feels like it’s on fire and she keeps having nightmares.”

“Who, Astra, who?”

“Your sister!” the Kryptonian shouts.

Kara sighs, she should have known Astra was Alex’s new flame, “Okay. In the medicine cabinet is some night time nausea meds, it will help with the nausea, fever and help her sleep. Let her sleep for a few hours then try to feed her some soup or dry toast.” She closes her eyes, “Her nightmares are best soothed when someone cuddles her, as tight as is safe.”

“Okay,” Kara can practically hear the woman nodding, “okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara says and hangs up. She sags back into the bed, “My aunt is dating my sister.” She groans, “I’m too tired for this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time Alex gets sick while dating Astra? Really protective and caring Astra?


End file.
